


The Past Meets The Present

by SourwolfandLittleRed



Category: NCIS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfandLittleRed/pseuds/SourwolfandLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from Tony's past comes knocking and Gibbs learns something new about his SFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Meets The Present

As soon as Tony entered his apartment he knew that he wasn't alone. Someone had trespassed into his sanctuary and it wasn't someone friendly. He knew because no one at work had ever come to his place-not even his boss. While Tony trusted Jethro Gibbs with his life he was still not ready to share this part of his life with anyone. Although no doubt the boss knew that there was more to Tony than the frat boy image he presented. He wouldn't have hired him otherwise.  
Following his gut Tony sent a quick text to two numbers and hoped that it would be enough to get him out of the trouble that his cop instincts said was waiting for him. He trusted his instincts as much as he trusted Leroy Jethro Gibbs' legendary. On stepping into the living room Tony knew that he had done the best thing that could be done in this situation, because sitting on one of the sofas as if he owned the place was Marco Spinelli, his biggest secret. Now,Tony wasn't scared of Marco-in fact he hadn't been scared in a long time. But Marco didn't know that because he was as arrogant he was all those years ago. Tony was the one who'd changed-left behind the terrified boy and become a man.  
Knowing his role Tony made to run back to the front door and as expected found himself yanked roughly from behind and sprawled on the floor. A foot was jammed into his back with just enough force to keep him in pinned down without leaving a bruise. Marco didn't like to spoil his things unless absolutely necessary. Even as the thought entered his mind he pushed it out firmly-he wasn't anyone's thing. He may not have been able to defend himself in the past but now he wouldn't let Marco win. He would bide his time until he could strike effectively. Till then he would let Marco think that he was in his control. Tony suppressed a dangerous smile that threatened to appear on his face and prepared to dredge up every skill that made him the best undercover agent. He'd be damned if Marco get away with this shit now that he could actually fight back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marco looked at his Tonio sprawled on the floor at his feet enjoying the position of superiority. He slowly removed his feet from Tonio's back, completely unsurprised as the man made to run again. Spinelli let his prey get to the door before crossing the room in a few graceful strides. This time instead of dragging Tonio back he merely pressed a gun at his back, taking pleasure in the way his pet stilled immediately. Spinelli let him stew for a few minutes before he reached forward smiling at Tonio's flinch as he came too close, to lock the door with a final sounding click. ''Walk!'' The single word was laced with command and Tonio wisely obeyed. Marco settled himself in a comfortable armchair, observing as his Tonio fought an internal battle, glancing at Marco and then the door before shame entered his eyes. Swallowing he took a few steps forward and sank gracefully to his knees, flinching again as Marco rested a hand against his neck pushing him forward until his head rested on his knee.

He observed his surroundings as he stroked his boy's hair. Tonio had certainly done well for himself even if it was as a federal pig. He had always known that Tonio was smart and had planned on putting his brain to use in the Spinelli family business-with strict supervision of course. The proof of his intelligence was on the walls. The degrees in Psychology, Criminal Justice, and Forensic Sciences impressed him but they were not of any use in their business. However the degree in Business greatly pleased Marco. Guarding the degrees was a beautiful piano with an expensive Baccarat crystal vase filled with dark roses that bordered on being black. The vase was surrounded with several picture frames-Tonio with a goth girl, another with silver haired nman with a proud and stern bearing,and a group picture with the three and an older grandfatherly man. Lastly a picture of a woman who he knew from his visits to the DiNozzo family home as the first Mrs.DiNozzo-Tonio's mother. He couldn't help but think that those frames should be boasting pictures of him and Tonio and not some strangers. But he would rectify that situation soon. Soon they would be married and Tonio would be in his proper place-not playing cops and robbers. He looked forward to the days when Tonio's only priority would be to please him. They wuld adopt or surrogate a child and Tonio would look after it and keep house while he worked and prvided. He would not let Tonio do a job-those hands were not made for guns and all the lowly work of a cop.


End file.
